Behind that mask in your face
by KenAn05
Summary: Yuki had been sort of a punk because of his being threatened as "The Prince of Kaibara High" But then, Tohru Honda, a celebrity's daughter, enetered in his life. What might happen? YukiRu
1. Chapter 1

YUKI

The Throwbacks. Somehow that's the name everyone seemed to agree on. It's not like we have the name sewn onto the backs of our jackets, or matching signature tattoos or anything stupid like that. It wasn't official to us. In fact, we aren't even the ones who decided on the name. People just started to call us that, and it stuck with us. I guess you can say they're right; we are considered the throwbacks of society, the good-for-nothings, the punks, the outcasts, the 'mislead', the bad lot, the wrong crowd . . . you get the picture.

Even the teachers don't like walking past us in the halls, and I'd be lying if I said we didn't have a lot of fun being pains in the ass. We like to make scenes, shake things up a bit, go a little nuts. Somebody's gotta make life interesting, right? Outside of school, people cross the street to avoid us, especially if we look like we're in a rowdy mood.

I'm not sure who decided I would be in charge. It was sort of a unanimous thing. There's really no such thing as a 'captain' in the gang. Everybody is their own person, basically, and we don't actually give or take orders. But we need someone for guidance, and all of us know that. When Akito, or old 'leader', was killed last year, the gang just sort of looked to me for direction. I couldn't turn down the position. I know these kids too well. If nobody stepped up to take control, then we'd fall apart or end up doing something stupid like get caught up with the police. Where we come from, all we have is each other, and we can't afford to not get along. It's stick together or be stranded alone with no protection. None of us want to admit it, but we all depend on each other for more than just friendship.

Akito had never been a good leader. He was so strict than the rest of us, and since we hated him so much we had problem backing down when he told us off. He was so forceful, but he didn't need to be. He got his message across loud and clear with raising a fist. He was the kind of guy who wouldn't help an old lady with her groceries if he saw that she was having trouble. He'd never dive in the middle of a busy highway to rescue a puppy from getting run over. When he was shot last year, we all missed his strisctness. But still, we're glad. He was our rock, and the group has never been the same since then. It's not easy to fill in for him, but I always remember that he tried to bring out the best of us and make us feel like we were more than just street hoodlums. Sometimes I get the feeling that I'll never be as good as he was. I feel like I can never be as strong for the gang as he could be.

Shigure is the oldest one in the group, and also the slowest. He's 27, tall, heavy, muscular, and sports the weirdest hairstyle you can imagine. It continues to defy gravity in the weirdest way, and I still haven't figured out how he manages to make it do that. He loves nothing more than to cause trouble, and he is quite good at it. I have a habit of saying that he is trouble-prone, and I'm not far from the truth. He's a pretty decent guy though, once you get past that idiot surface. He's probably the most loyal person you'll ever meet. Surprisingly, he's a huge fan of novel writers, but you'd never guess that last part just by looking at him.He's Akito's close "servant" and fiercely devoted to him. When he died, Shigure tried not to let it get him down, but he never really got rid of that sad lost look in his eye.

Haru is our voice of reason, even though he is the most feared member of the gang. He's an eighteen year old punk, and –everybody- knows it.He used to hate me before. Then one day, I actually spelled out of him who he really is. Since it happened, he sort of became devoted to follow me. When I'm not around, Haru's pretty much in charge. After the incident, he's a little colder and tougher, but at the same time he seems more vulnerable and lost. Haru is tall and well built with spiky white hair and gray eyes that could crack a stone in half with one look. He's obviously a looking-for-fight dude, but intimidating with a capital I. Anyone with half a brain knows not to piss him off unless they want a million kicks crashing down on their ass.

Momiji is the youngest of us, as we all like to remind him every now and then, but that does not mean that kid is any less frightening. Don't let his cute littleboy build fool you, or his perky blonde hair and brown eyes. When he's mad, he's dangerous. Momiji is a thirteen year old kid, and even though he's tiny, he's a vicious fighter with more tricks up his sleeve than anyone I know. Of course, when he's not mad he's really a total sweetheart with a wicked flirting streak. Momiji's definitely the most talented thief in the whole city. He could probably steal the stars out of the sky if he really wanted to. He's never been caught for stealing, but if he ever was, I don't doubt that he could sweet-talk his way out of any trouble. Since he dresses in a less-than-conservative way,girls are practically panting for him, and he enjoys every minute of it.

Kyo is my age, you will not meet a cockier, more arrogant little son of a bitch. He's always teased around by Uo, but he picks on her constantly and never seems to get tired of pointing out everyone's faults. Even so, it's damn near impossible not to like the guy. He's a real charmer and he knows it. He has a way with women that most guys would die for. He's a short tempered guy and can hotwire a car in less time than it takes to scratch your ass. He keeps the good times rolling with his sense of humour which is more or less just him being a little jerk. People are scared of him just because his attitude is bad. Honestly though, Kyo's not a bad guy and comes in handy to have around. He's cool and street smart, and knows the whole city better than the back of his hand. He's loyal to the gang, and in any fight I wouldn't complain to have him guarding my back.

Kisa is the strong silent type.Paine's tough as nails, and I wouldn't be surprised if she took on any man and kicked his ass thoroughly, never once complaining about her own injuries. She is the ultimate cutest girl andlikes being called referred to as a 'girly girl'. We don't know much about what goes on in her head, but she's trustworthy and lives for a good fight. She has really pretty blonde hair and a brown glare that strikes most people stupid with nerves.Kisa is sort of the glue that holds us together. When none of us can agree on something and even Shigure's words of wisdom aren't helping, Kisa is usually the one that can calm things down. Just her being there is calming, sort of reassuring. Without her, we would have fallen apart many times, and we all have the utmost respect for her.

Hiro is the coldest one. He sort of likes Kisa and is a gentleman before. But that had changed when Akito treats Kisa out of the group. He never trusts anyone except Kisa. But I know deep inside him, he's still that gentleman who used to like Kisa.

Kagura is the hyper one. She loves Kyo so much that she even over-react anytime around him. She is our "used-to-be-cute girl" because guys easily falls for her tricks. But still, she is a nice girl who cares a lot about her friends & would definitely do everything especially to Kyo.

They are my gang, my friends, and my family. I would never in my life admit this to any of them (or anyone else for that matter), but each of them means a lot to me. I am who I am because they were there with me every step of the way, watching my back and picking me up when I fell down. I like to think that in some way, aside from being 'the leader', I've helped them all too.

0000000000000000

The street outsideour apartment building is unusually quiet. I step outside into the grey morning light, mildly surprised that there are no gunshot echoes or the sound of angry voices shouting. I look around and see nothing but a piece of trash caught in an updraft, drifting down the dirty street. A homeless man is sleeping off the sidewalk across the street, holding a wine bottle loosely in his relaxed hand.

"Mornin', Boss," I hear a familiar voice drawl. I smirk and turn around to see Kyo heading towards me, his hands stuffed in his jean pockets. As usual, he's wearing his old red jacket that has more holes than a minefield and a dark green bandana holding back his blonde bangs. 'Boss' is a personal nickname the gang calls me. It's a joke, really, but in a way I kinda like it.

Every morning we all walk to school together, but I don't know why we even bother with it. It has been two weeks since school started up again, and none of us have been on time once. We don't take school seriously. I figure we see it as just another way to pass the time. In reality, almost all of us have been held back a grade at least once, not because we're stupid, but because we just didn't take our work seriously. Momiji's probably the only one who cares about his grades, and has a chance to make it to university, but he refuses to leave the gang. Actually, sometimes I enjoy school. I really like Art, even though I'd rather stab myself in the eye with a red-hot iron poker than confess it to anyone.

"Mornin', Cat," I reply, using his nickname.Kyo just lives here with me & Shigure. The kind of place where the paint is always newand most of the windows are new too, covered only by plastic stretched across the wood frame.

The two of us walk together down to Haru and Kisa's house, which is just around the corner. Thetwo live with their mom in a run down shack stuffed between a porn shop and an auto repair garage. As Kyo and I come around the corner we see them leaving their house to come meet us. Haru is dressed in his typical black jacket, a strange design he put together herself, and his hair has held back his usualspiky hair. It's cool on him, especially the jacket. Haru's unique like that. He can wear anything and make it look good.Kisa is dressed in a tight dark grey t-shirt with a cool design on the chest and loose boys jeans that hide her legs. Over it all she is wearing a huge black hoody with the top half left open like she does everyday, even in the blistering heat. I've always seen her in a dress or anything feminine in my life.

"Youtwo are looking fabulous as usual," Kyo says as he drapes his arms around their shoulders.Kisa only grunts to acknowledge his flirting, andHaru just rolls his eyes andpushed him off, coming up to walk beside me.

We talk for a few minutes about nothing in general before we meet up with Shigure and Momiji, who both live with me & Kyo. Shigure lives with us, and Momiji lives with his dad and brother in a small duplex they share with a bitter old woman who owns about twenty-seven cats. The whole place always smells like cat piss, no matter where you go in it.

As usual, Momiji's hair is up in a looseand is dressed similarly to a street corner hooker. He has tight black thigh-high boots, a short red and black plaid short, and a red shirt. He winks at us as he approaches, and Shigure lifts his hand in a casual wave. He is wearing a black leather jacket, a white wife beater, and black jeans with holes in the knees.

"Are we this late every morning?"Haru asks dryly, even though by the tone of his voice we can tell he already knows the answer.

"Duh," Shigure snorts. "It's just school, Haru. Nothing to get so uptight about ok?"

"Yeah, but I think Shorty's getting sick of having detention every week," I say, referring to Momiji, and nudge him in the side. His face scrunches up into a frown, partly from my comment, and partly from the old childish pet name.

"That creep Professor Kinoc is always trying to look down my shirt. That's the only reason why he keeps me in all the time," she says with an irritated sigh.

We are twenty minutes late by the time we finally reach Kaibara High School. As far as schools go, it's actually pretty good. Kids from our area of town are really lucky to be able to go to it instead of one of the ghetto schools we used to attend. It's a public school, and all kinds of students go there, rich or poor. Me and the gang figured it was mostly a prep school, since over half the student body is full of airheads. Not that most of us are particular geniuses at school, but at least we aren't stupid. Except for Shigure, but he's more slow than stupid, even though he had to repeat the twelfth grade. It's pathetic to see the Jocks and the Princesses strutting around like they own the damn place, treating us like the contents of a toilet.

We cut through the parking lot towards the front door when something bright catches my eye. I turn to my left and catch my breath. Momiji stops and grabs Kyo's arm, inhaling sharply. Kyo stares with his one good eye, a delighted grin spreading over his face.

We are facing the most beautiful silver Porsche I have ever laid eyes on in my life. It gleams in the sunlight like an angel's halo, just begging us to come over and say hi. Even Kisa and Haru, who aren't normally interested in cars, look intrigued. Shigure is shaking his head in wonder.

"Oh, dudes . . ." Kyo says excitedly, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "Imaging the horse power on this baby!"

"Check out the interior," Momiji pipes up, leaning in to peek through the sparkling windows. "Leather seats, CD changer AND fabulous speaker system, satellite navigator, DVD player . . . man, this shit is tight!"

"We gotta jack this thing," Kyo says bluntly, staring at me as if it were the only thing in the world left to do. I see the others look at me expectantly for a response and I feel my 'leadership' instincts stirring.

"No," I say finally, ignoring his crestfallen expression. "We can't do it in broad daylight. Anyone could be watching."

"Aw, come on, Boss!" Momiji pleads, grasping my hand. "Kyo and I can do it in less than a minute! Let us do it, please? PLEASE?"

"Cut it out, Momiji," I say firmly, shaking him off. "I said no. I don't want you doing it period, anyway. If you get caught, the cops could trace you back to us and bring us all down with you. I'm not going to risk it, we're in enough shit with the police already. Just let it go, all right?"

Both Momiji and Kyo stare at me in disbelief, like I had hit them or something. Momiji looks like he wants to scream at me, and Kyo looks like he wants nothing more than to punch my lights out. But I could take either one of them easily, and they knew it. My word was final.

We leave the Porsche eventually, and I pay no attention to the yearning looks in Momiji, Kyo, and Shigure's faces. I know they'll get over it before the day is over.

Inside the building we go to our lockers, which are all conveniently placed close to each other in the same hallway. Laughing and talking loudly, we split up and head to our classes. I am the only one who has to go to a class by myself this morning, and with a sigh I make my way down to Spiran History. Yay.

As I push the door open, Professor Maechan squints up at me with his beady little eyes and then stares at me warily.

"So glad you chose to join us, Mr. Sohma," he says sternly. I salute him with one casual finger and stroll over to my desk, rolling my eyes as he tells me to see him after school for detention. Why does he bother anymore? He knows I won't show up. A young mousey-haired girl named Karen is staring at me nervously. She's scared shitless of me, ever since the gang and I cornered her and asked if she likes me. I leer at her and she flinches, looking away sharply. I snicker at her and head to my desk, pleased with myself.

Across the room from me I see a pair of dark brown eyes staring at me. I turn my head and end up looking directly at Motoko, a tall exotic looking girl with sultry lips and legs that go on for miles. She's the most popular girl at school simply because she's kind of a slut. Motoko winks at me and smiles, and I raise an eyebrow carelessly in response. I dated her once,but she got too clingy and wanted a relationship, when all I wanted was a good lay. So, I dumped her, and she's been trying to win me back ever since. But I don't trust her. As soon as she lets me date with her again, I know she'll try to be my 'significant other'. She can have any pick of the litter around here, so I don't know why she wastes her time begging me to come back. As far as I'm concerned, Motoko can go throw herself in front of traffic.

I have a long string of girlfriends behind me, but never anything serious. They were all just three week long flings that never went anywhere beyond a good ride in the sack. At the moment I'm single, but I always keep a sharp eye out for new prey.

Speaking of which . . .

The door opens suddenly and somebody new steps in uncertainly. Everyone looks to the door, including me after I tore my gaze away from Motoko. I find myself staring into a pair ofblue green eyes. I blink in surprise and realize that I am looking at a girl I've never seen before.

"Professor Maechan?" she says quietly to the old man up at the front. "I'm Tohru Honda. I transferred here from WB Prep, and the secretary sent me to this classroom."

"Ah, yes, Miss Honda, such an honour! I am so very pleased to have the daughter ofMrs. Honda in my very class. Kindly take your seat over there behind Miss Ferguson in the back. Welcome to Kaibara high," Maechan says cheerfully, gesturing to a girl named Elma who sits right next to me. A surprised murmur ripples around the room at the mention of Honda.

I stare at this Tohru girl, who is smiling politely but shyly at us. WB Prep? The richest, snobbiest private school in the whole city? And her mother is, the one who owned the mall! I don't think Kaibara has ever had a famous celebrity's kid attend the school, none other than the rich woman.

She's kinda hot, I have to admit, in a humble sort of way. I watch with fascination as her brown hair shines in the light pouring in from the window, the way her light skin looks like it's glowing. Her hips sway as she walks, clueless as to how attractive they are, and her legs look smooth and sleek. I notice her clothing, which is far from designer material. She doesn't dress like a millionaire; knee-length flower pattern skirt that hugs her figure, white blouse with the top half left open to reveal a dark purple tank top underneath, silver charm bracelet, white tennis shoes . . . she looks more like a librarian than a celebrity's daughter. Even so, nearly every pair of male eyes are examining her just as closely as I am while she walks down the aisle.

Everyone stares at her as she makes her way to her desk, which is quite close to me in the back. She hugs her books to her chest and keeps her pretty eyes down to the floor, obviously uncomfortable under everyone's curiosity. Strangely, I want her to look back at me so that I can have a closer look at those mismatched eyes.

As if reading my thoughts, she suddenly lifts her face up and stares directly at me. Her eyes locked onto mine, and for just a moment it held. I don't even blink, but before I can control myself I grin at her. Are my eyes are playing tricks on me, or did I just see the faint trace of a smile on her lips? But the moment ended soon. Too soon, in my opinion. She looks away once again as she takes her seat and opens her books.

Even though she doesn't look back in my direction, I find that Spiran History has just become much more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru

The aisle seems endless to me as I slowly make my way towards me desk. I can feel many pairs of eyes on me, but I am too scared to look up at anyone. I remember what my first day of kindergarten had been like, how frightening it had been. Somehow this feels much, much worse.

This morning before I arrived here at Kaibara high I tried to think back to all my good memories of WB Prep, all the great things I would be leaving behind. But nothing came. I had no close friends to miss, no wonderful classes to learn from. It is very boring, dry, monotone school where everyone acts as if they owned the world. That place is not for me. So I pleaded with my father to let me switch schools, and to make me shut up he consented. I wanted to go to a public school. I wanted to start over, meet new people in a different atmosphere. I was tired of being surrounded by aristocrats, and wanted to be around normal teenagers. In spite of who my father is, I cannot think of myself as anything but ordinary.

Now I am mentally kicking myself for it. Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut? I would give anything to go back and be the same old nobody back at the Prep than be this stranger to be gawked at. I live my life in the public eye because mother is the famous woman, richest of all, yet this silent judgement from my own peers is entirely new to me. I was ordinary back at WB Prep. Nobody cared a great deal about who my father was, and I was forced to fade into the background where nobody would stare at me as if I was a circus creature. But these strangers are waiting for me to trip and fall. They are waiting for me to stumble and miss my seat. I clutch my books tightly for fear of making a mistake.

And then I feel something new. A certain set of eyes that are so intense on me that I cannot help but look up to meet them. I am suddenly lost in the depths of the most beautiful amethyst purple eyes I've ever seen. They are infinite and passionate, but dark and mysterious.

The young man they belong to is no less breathtaking. His unruly flaxen hair is brilliant in the sunlight, and his skin is bronze and pulled over taut athletic muscles. His sudden grin is recklessly charming. I am certain many girls have had their hearts melted by that same flash of pearly white teeth. His clothes are dingy third-class material, but surprisingly attractive on him. His faded blue jeans are full of rips and holes at the knees and hems, with several chains dangling at the pockets. He is wearing a tight black muscle shirt and a blue denim vest that looks as if it has lived many years past its prime. His runners were once obviously white, but are now grimy and grey with dirty tattered laces. I sense an undertone of wildness in him, and I feel a thrilled rush inside. This boy is dangerous, but so beautiful, so effortlessly seductive.

I swallow and offer him a quick tentative smile of my own, but I cannot bear the force of his gaze anymore. I look away and keep my eyes away from him, trying to focus on Professor Maechan's lesson.

It is so hard for me to fight the temptation to throw him one quick glance, but somehow I manage to do so.

"Well, now that our latest addition has had her seat, let us continue," Professor Maechan says, beaming at me over his spectacles. "So, who among you can tell me what the first form of currency in Japan was? Master Sohma?"

I look around to see who the teacher is addressing, and I notice that everyone has their eyes fixed on the blonde-haired boy that had been staring at me when I walked in. He is not paying any attention, and seems to be distracting himself by carving something on his desk with an unwound paper clip. I cannot help but smile at the look of deep concentration on his face.

"Yuki!" Maechan barks, rapping his brittle knuckles on the wood of his desk. Yuki jumps with surprise and drops the paper clip. To hide his startled reaction, he quickly gives Professor Maechan a charming grin.

"Yes, Professor?" he asks sweetly. Maechan narrows his squinty eyes.

"Can you kindly tell me what the first form ofJapan currency was?" he demanded. I could see the wheels turning in Yuki's head, and I waited for his reply along with everyone else.

"Chicks?" Yuki suggested indifferently. A few snickers rose up, but Yuki silenced them with a mere glance. Maechan sighed and shook his head.

"I am afraid that is incorrect, Master Sohma, it was actually the trade of primary goods. I must ask you to pay close attention to my lessons from now on, understood?" he asked sternly.

Before I can stop myself, I raise my hand in the air. Maechan's expression changes drastically from a look of discipline to a cheery smile.

"Yes, Miss Honda?" he asks me jovially. I glance quickly in Tidus' direction, noticing that he along with everyone else is staring intently at me.

"Actually, professor, Ti- er, Master Lorac is quite correct to a certain degree. While the main financial system was the trade of primary goods, in many areas the ancient cultures did in fact use women chiefly for barter. They did not adopt the modern trade system until the Chinese missionaries gained control in those regions several hundred years later." I speak quickly, for I am uncomfortable under so many eyes as I contradict the teacher, who stares at me obviously flustered. I feel Yuki's gaze piercingly, but I resist the urge to look back.

The class drags on much slower than I ever imagined it could. As soon as the bell rings I jump up from my seat, books in my arms, and hurry out of the classroom. I pause long enough to smile at Professor Maechan's friendly comment,

"Again, so lovely to have you with us, Miss Honda! A true honour!"

The rest of my day is uneventful, and I spend most of the break searching vainly for my locker. My back is sore from carrying my stuffed backpack to every class, but I am too late. The bell rings and I am forced to tote it around with me again.

When my science class ends, I am praying that my last class will be more interesting, so that my day will have mounted to at least something good.

The lunch hour arrives, and I am left with no place to sit to eat the huge meal that my mother's maid Belgemine packed for me. I sigh and make my way outside to the parking lot, heading for my car. I figure it is just as well that I am not hungry. I rarely ever eat all of Belgemine's lunches anyway. She always packs so much that I am fit to burst half way through.

Perhaps a drive will relax me. I must admit that I love driving my Porsche, and even though I don't know much about cars, but I am sinfully proud of it. It was a birthday present from last year, another of my mother's attempts to distract me with shiny gifts so that I do not bother her for attention later. Thus far it has worked, because now I drive it almost whenever I can and I rarely even speak to her.

When I reach the parking lot, I stop dead in my tracks. There is a group of people clustered around my beautiful silver car, touching it and peering through the windows. I feel a wave of indignant apprehension rise up in me, but I stride forward with clenched fists anyway. Perhaps they mean no harm. Perhaps they are just curious.

"Excuse me," I say quietly, coming up behind them. I rue the squeaky noise my voice resembles. They whirl around to face me, and the one closest to me looks strikingly familiar.

I inhale sharply as I find myself gazing back into those hauntingpurple eyes from this morning. It's Yuki all right. I recognize the purple hair and tanned flesh, even though his originally laid-back expression is now annoyed. But he then seems to realize who I am, because his irritated look is replaced by a look of cool confidence.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," I continue, trying to tear my eyes from his, "but I'm taking my car for a drive." I am aware that the others are closing in behind me in a semicircle. I feel the hardness of their eyes on my back.

Yuki stares at me for a moment.

"This is your Porsche?" he asks, somewhat sceptically. I nod, momentarily distracted by the sound of his voice. It is smug and self-assured, but calm and full of expected authority.

"Well then, beautiful, you won't mind if we take it for a spin later, do you?" I hear a different voice say. I turn to my left and see another young man with pale spikywhite hair. His grin is mischievous and taunting. I swallow slightly. I know now that this is a group of people that live to cause trouble, and anything I say can somehow be twisted into the wrong meaning.

Still, I know better than to show fear to the likes of him. I stand up straighter and lift my chin up stubbornly. After all, I am the daughter of the famous clebrity ever to walk Kaibara high. I must not be bullied by such people.

"I'm afraid not," I reply coolly. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the purple-eyed boy Yuki cross his arms, still staring at me. I remember briefly the smile he gave me in the morning.

"Aw, don't be like that! I'm sure you can share, ya?" I look to my right and see a black haired man sneering at me, his voice full of mocking amusement. I turn and glare atYuki almost accusingly, as if angry at him for not helping me stand up to these thugs.

"I will ask you this once: Please step out of my way," I say in a low tone. I am slightly pleased to hear that my voice has taken on a new sound, one that is stronger and more in control. I can see the effect of it in their expressions. They obviously aren't expecting some spoiled millionaire princess to be so tough. Although, I really have no idea how I am to stand up to all six of them at the same time.

"You might want to fix that little attitude, Princess," one of the guys says to me, a short blonde with sparklingbrown eyes that are narrowed threateningly.

I am vastly aware that this situation is going from bad to worse. If I don't do or say something to save myself quickly, I may end up getting pounded into the ground. Or worse yet, have my Porsche stolen . . .

"Look, I don't want trouble," I say with a sigh, holding my hands up. "I just want to go for a drive."

"Sorry, babe, but it looks like you've found trouble," the white haired boy says with a devious chuckle, gesturing towards the blonde kid.

"What you think, Boss? In the mood for a good chick fight?" the black hairedman asksYuki humorously, elbowing him in the side. I frown slightly. Boss?

He regards me silently, a faintly superior smile on his lips. I swallow and force myself to stare back levelly. Then, he shrugs carelessly.

"I say let them handle it their own way. I think this one's tougher than she looks," he says, giving me a grim half smile. I cannot help but feel a faint blush on my cheeks, modestly pleased at his gruff compliment.

"Well, well! If it isn't Momiji Sohma," a snide voice says from behind. All of us turn around and I see that we are being approached by more people. Only these people are different from my current 'companions'. They are dressed properly and have their hair nicely groomed, with fashionable shoes and pockets bulging with extra cash. My kind of people, you might say, except at the moment I don't particularly trust the apparent leader's expression.

She is a tall specimen, sporting strange but stylishbrown hair and icybrown eyes that lack any spark or gleam of spirit. She is looking at the blonde kid with a haughty expression, and behind her her cronies and female groupies stand to watch eagerly. I can feel in my gut that something bad is about to happen.

"What do you want, Motoko?" the girl Rikku snaps, her fists tightening. Motoko looks her up and down arrogantly for a moment.

"Sohma . . . say, isn't that Yuki's name ONLY?" she says, feigning curiosity, throwing her posse a quick glance over her broad shoulder. "That's odd. I do believe there's a law that says theblondes are not to be out in public without a leash."

Her friends snicker appreciatively, and I can see the blonde kid's face turn red with angry shame. I feel a stab of outrage at the comment, wondering how anyone could be so thoughtless and narrow-minded.

"Fuck off, Motoko," the white haired boy snarls, brushing me aside to come and stand next to Momiji. "You don't want to start anything with us."

"Get lost while you still can," a orange haired girl says in a low tone, her brown eyes shooting daggers at Motoko.

I stand there in the middle, torn between two worlds about to clash. I know that I have to make a decision. Either pick a side, or run. Slowly I shift my gaze back to Yuki, trying and read his expression. He is staring at Motoko with his jaw muscles tightening, but his stance is relaxed. Suddenly he senses my stare and looks at me, his piercing eyes searching. I can feel him boring into my very being. And then, immediately, my mind is made up. Once again I must rely on my vast historical knowledge to calm down the situation.

"Pardon me," I say, turning back to face Motoko and crossing my arms over my chest, "But Sohma is not actually for Yuki only. It is a Japanese native name meaning 'Curse'." She blinks at me, taken aback. "Quite a simple mistake, but really one you want to watch out for in the future."

My hands are trembling as I speak, and I clasp them behind my back to keep them from showing. I am not exactly being truthful, but I keep a straight face and calm voice.

Motoko then frowns suspiciously.

"Aren't you Honda's daughter?" she demands suddenly. I raise an eyebrow, feeling my confidence growing. Behind me I can sense several shocked pairs of eyes on me, but I do not dare to turn around.

"Not that it has anything to do with what we are discussing, but yes, I am his daughter," I reply coolly.

"Then, may I ask why you of all people are associating with these half- regurgitated mongrels?" Motoko asks, giving the thugs a cruel sneer. The black haired man takes a step forward, but the boy dressed in a jacket with red eyes grabs him by the arm and hauls him back forcefully.

"That is none of your concern. Good day, Motoko," I say swiftly, and then pointedly turn my back on her. I find myself staring back at Yuki, who has been directly behind me the whole time. He gives me a discreet wink and I smile back, feeling the roots of kinship forming between us already.

Behind me, I hearMotoko mutter something darkly to his clique, and then they walk away, leaving me alone with Yuki and his friends. The minute Motoko is out of sight, Yuki bursts out laughing.

"That was so tight!" he exclaims. "Did you see the look on her face? Man, you really know your history shit, don't you?"

I feel a large hand clap my shoulder before I can respond, and I look up to see the black haired man beaming down at me.

"I gotta say, that was some smooth move, girl," he says approvingly.

The others close in around, congratulating me. I cannot help but smile at each of them in turn. Any bad feelings that had started to grow between us had evaporated immediately. Momiji slipshis arm around my waist.

"I owe you one. You did some pretty swift thinking, Princess," he tells me with grudging admiration.

"It was nothing. That Motoko gal has no right to be so . . . so . . ." I trail off, searching for a word to use that could describe Motoko's unsavoury character.

"Full of shit?" the white haired boy suggests. I laugh and nod.

"Sounds about right," I agree, and he offers me a grin. Suddenly, I see Yuki step forward, looking directly at me. He holds out his hand to me formally.

"Yuki," he says, and again I see the flash of his teeth. I shake his hand, admiring its warmth.

"Tohru," I reply, returning his smile.

Then, one by one, Yuki goes from person to person, introducing me to them. They are Momiji, Haru, Shigure, Kyo, Kisa, Hiro & Kagura. Then, quite suddenly, it occurs to me that they are a gang. It is not that they wear signature bandanas or have shiny motorcycles, but it is abruptly quite obvious that Yuki seems to be in charge, judging from the fact that they call him 'Boss' and he appears to be the one with all the confidence. The others look to him for direction, and from their third-class clothing and the mannerisms with which they spoke, I guess that they come from a world where they are only safe in numbers. A world where you are nothing without a gang for protection. I feel my heartbeat increase, and not just because of Yuki's winning smile or crystalline blue eyes gazing at me. I know that if I am caught speaking to them or being near them, my mother could possibly find out and forbid me from associating with them. The thought worries me. I am starting to rather like them, and I do not want to shun them simply because of their class.

"Feel like cutting the last period with us and heading down to 8-Ball's?"Yuki asks me, after the introductions are done.

I know the name of that place. It is a pool house that is open to anyone above the age of fifteen. It is a rough, sleazy place full of crime and illegal drinking. It makes me nervous to imagine myself there, but I feel torn. On one hand, I want to go and 'hang out' with the first real acquaintances I've made in a long time, but on the other hand I am reluctant to skip the rest of my first day in a new school and go to such a low-reputed place where God knows what goes on. Besides, my last class, English, is my favourite subject.

I open and close my mouth a few times, unsure of what to do or say. I know they are testing me for a response, judging me. Seeming to sense my hesitation, Yuki offers me another knee-weakening smile. I am compelled to say yes. I want to say yes. I am going to say yes.

"Definitely," I state casually, trying not to sound too excited. The others look satisfied with this answer. I know that I have passed whatever test they have given me, and I feel a surge of adrenaline. I, Tohru Honda, daughter of the famous celebrity, am skipping school to go to a seedy bar to hang out with a rough gang.

Perhaps this school year is going to be much different from my last.


End file.
